


Dangerous Strangers

by Eveenstar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Romantic Fluff, stalker behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar
Summary: On one particular day, Danny's house is invaded by what he thinks, is the person who's been following him for awhile. Thinking it's just a crazy fangirl, he doesn't realize this person could kill him before he'd even blink.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Kudos: 5





	Dangerous Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was also a request from a fellow anon on Tumblr, which was a Danny Johnson/Hitman!Reader and I thought it deserved at least a lil fic about it! This is also in HC's format, so sorry about that. Hope y'all like it!

  * Danny was more than surprised when he came home and found you, sitting on his favorite chair and staring at him. He knew he was being followed the last few days, even as Ghostface, but he thought it was just a small paranoia of his.
  * There you were, smirking at him while playing with _his_ knife on your hands. "How was work?" You asked, as if this situation was perfectly normal. But there was something else in your voice, something he couldn't quite put his hands on.
  * Danny crossed his arms, and smiled. "I didn't know I had an admirer."
  * "Oh, me? Why would I admire somebody who's just a newbie on the magnificent world of crime?" You walked up to him and gently passed his knife on his cheek. Danny, of course, didn't even flinch, but rose an eyebrow at you.
  * "A newbie?" He sounded, and by his tune, a bit offended at the title.
  * "What's your name, again? Danny Johnson?" You tilted your head slightly, with a fake pout on your lips. "Or should I say, Jed Olsen? Or..." You whispered right next to his ear, "Do you prefer Ghostface?"
  * Danny looked down on you, never putting his walls down for a minute. Inside, he was shocked you knew this and he needs to kill you, urgently. He just needs to think of something fast.
  * "Danny works fine, sweetheart."
  * "Uhn-Uhm, I see, _Olsen_." You smirked and walked away from him.
  * Just in time, Danny grabbed a small knife he carried on his pocket, but before he could move one inch, he was eye-to-eye with the end of a gun.
  * "Not so fast, murder boy." You warned. A darkness fallen upon your eyes, and by this time, Danny realized this wouldn't be the first time you killed someone.
  * He sighed, dropped the knife and put his hands on the air. He actually thought the police finally caught up to him, even though you'd be a strange police officer.
  * "You want to bow down too, smartass?" You pointed out.
  * "What?" He definitely wasn't used to get made fun of. "Aren't you with the cops, missy?"
  * "Don't insult me like that." You frowned and put your gun down, but still pointed at him.
  * "So, what do you need from dear ol'me?" Danny's smirk came back on, as he slightly mocked her. "'Gonna kill me or somethin'?"
  * "Oh sweetie, why would I kill you? We can have so much fun together." You pushed him onto a chair, while your fingers played around his knife again. "This will be our little secret, what do you think?"




End file.
